Aurora (Star)
Aurora is the name given by multiple cultures on Mobius to its sun. The sun, known to Humans in their own universe as Sol, seems to have taken on an important role in many Mobian cultures as the role of a lifegiver. Aurora also shares the name with a prominent Mobian goddess which also has significance in many cultures on the planet, especially in the Tribal East, located in Urush. Aurora technically is zero lightyears away from Sol as it is located in EUS-0, across all of Existence. Its planetary system consists of 8 planets, which are considered to be more or less identical to that of Sol's planetary system. Its age is also estimated to be similar to that of Sol's which also serves as a dating method for EUS-0. The Mobians have the technology to harness the power of their sun, but outside of the technologically advanced areas of the planet, the Ferals consider it to be a goddess. This belief may have started almost a thousand years ago when those who chose not to live in society with the Terra Novan Humans decided to live on their own in distant societies. They consider the sun to be a physical presence of the goddess Aurora and treat it as such. Aurora is considered part of a constellation depending on the culture that is being observed. Pegagians consider it to be part of 'the Wanderer', which places it in potentially dozens of constellations as a transient visitor. However, to those in Northamer, Aurora serves as a philosophical beacon, a lifegiver in a religious as well as a very empirical way. However, all of these cultures simply refer to it as 'The Sun' in casual conversation with only priests referring to it as a goddess from time to time. In astrogation, Aurora is the centerpoint for Mobian star maps, though since most of their exploration is in Human space, most of their sky is only really charted in a number of around ten systems. Stellar Information For all intents and purposes, Aurora is the same star as the sun. Its stellar class is that of G2V, which makes it a yellow-white main sequence star with a surface temperature exceeding 5000K. Its flares are noted to occur only slightly less often. It should be noted that if the age readings on the star are correct, Aurora is approximately 12,000 years older than Sol. However, on this level, the number means relatively little thanks to astronomical time being far longer than short-lived organics could perceive. The system however seems to have some difference in dwarf planets which may have resulted from a slightly different process of planetary formation. Dwarf planets like Selena and Ceres do not exist in Aurora's system which may result from impacts or simple chance of not forming the same way as in Sol. Aurora's radial velocity appears to be slightly higher than that of Sol, indicating that it may have had some close encounter with another star in the distant past which may have flung it in a different direction. More or less though it moves along a similar path through EUS-0's Milky Way Galaxy. The planetary system is as follows: * Hermes * Aphrodite * Mobius * Eros * Zeus * Cronus * Caelus * Poseidon * Thantos List of Appearances * All works of The Chaos Chronicles Category:Locations Category:Stars Category:Mobius